Wives Wanted
by Another Writer Who Loves
Summary: Mary answers the advertisement, "Wives Wanted." Western Au.
1. Chapter 1

Mary glanced down at the paper in her hands, forcing herself to smooth it out instead of crinkling it into a ball.

This was insane, it was such an insanity to even have considered doing what she was doing. Her parents had arranged a marriage for her to another hunter and she had just...ran. She didn't trust her parents in choosing someone for her, didn't trust that the man would be even a single bit decent, no hunter was.

So, she had ran. She had grabbed her weaponry, the box that had been bestowed to her, some money from her fathers back and her own savings, and ran.

She managed to get out of town and across a few statelines, sneaking onto trains when she could and hiding among the flocks of pig and sheep when she needed to. She dressed in pants and an over large shirt when she needed to hide her femininity and tried desperately to try to figure out where she was going to go and what she was going to do.

Which lead her to arriving in Lawrence, Kansas with the advertisement in hand, the paper declaring that "Wives Wanted" which made her stomach drop to the ground but at the same time, she wasn't left with many options.

Marrying someone would give her the opportunity to change her name properly to hide and by law her parents wouldn't be able to force her to marry a man of their choosing.

A husband would give her stability and if she was lucky he would either drink too much to want to sleep with her or wouldn't beat her.

If it came to it she would kill him in his sleep and take all the valuables from his house and leave in the middle of the night once more, she could just keep doing that as needed if necessary.

She was sitting in the town hall waiting for the man to be brought to her, fighting the urge to pick at her nails and the skin surrounding them. She wasn't sure what to expect from the man she had chosen from the selection, according to what he wrote he was a sheriff and often times had to leave town for his work.

That was promising, maybe they didn't have to spend that much time together in the end either.

Closing her eyes Mary took a deep breath and tried to calm down. She glanced into her bag once more, letting her eyes linger on the box she had dragged with her.

Her parents had tried to take it from her, claiming that as a girl she had no right to it and therefore it would be an appropriate present for her husband instead.

She pulled the shirt she had been wearing over the last few days over the box to cover it a bit more and closed the bag tightly, straightening up.

At the sound of footsteps Mary immediately stood up, feeling the grease in her hair more and how her skin was flushed from the heat, she was sure that her dress was stained to some degree and she was not the picture of what a woman who wanted to marry looked like.

Turning her eyes widened slightly when she saw the man, a ruggard man in need of a shave that added to his charm. His eyes were warm and he seemingly swallowed before he took his hat off and held it in front of him.

"Hello ma'am." he said, his voice low and almost hypnotizing, making every last part of her almost melt. "My name is John Winchester."

 **I do not own Supernatural.**

 **3/365**

 **I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them in.**


	2. Chapter 2

John still had no idea what had come over him to place that advertisement in the newspaper.

He knew that he wasn't the only man to have done such a thing, the journalist he spoke with assured him of that, but at the same time it was more than a bit embarrassing to do such a thing.

In the end he knew the truth, as much as he tried to deny it to himself, he knew why he did what he did.

He was lonely.

He was tired of being alone, tired of coming back to an empty house. He hated the empty spot in his bed and hated the pitying looks people from town.

Except that the entire town whispered about what he did when he left town for his 'business'. Most of them believed that he was some sort of serial killer, hiding his tracks and the fact that at times he came back with blood covering his blades, didn't help those rumors.

He couldn't exactly tell them the truth, that it was blood but it was the blood of supernatural beings that he hunted.

He couldn't tell them that there were monsters out there that he hunted, couldn't tell them that he was putting his life in the hands of his weapons every time he left.

None of them would believe him and the rumors were enough to keep any possible woman far away from him and going to the normal arms of the other men in town.

So he had taken an advertisement out and threw away his pride and swallowed down the guilt, he would never be able to tell his wife the truth and that was enough to make his stomach twist.

And when Robert Harvelle had come to him with news that not only had a woman answered his advertisement that she had arrived into town in person to do so, he was thrown off completely before immediately taking off.

He did curse the fact that he looked like a mess, he needed a shave more than anything else and he hoped to hell that his clothes weren't stained with any blood or polishing oil.

John took a deep breath and took a moment to make sure his clothes were in order before he walked into town hall. He didn't know what to expect walking in and all too much he knew that he didn't have any room to complain. He just wanted a partner to share his life with, everything else would hopefully fall into place.

He felt himself freeze when the woman turned around and faced him, feeling all the breath leave his body and his heart skip a beat.

My Gods she was beautiful. The sun was shining behind her through the window, enveloping her in a glow. Her hair and skin was almost glowing as well, her green eyes piercing straight through him and touching his soul.

Remembering his manners that his mother had installed into him John took his hat off, breathing a bit heavily.

"Hello ma'am." he managed to get out, hoping his voice was steady and not going to crack. "My name is John Winchester."

He could see the lady swallow and then she moved, her hands going to the sides of her dress and holding it out, curtsying gracefully.

"Hello." she said, her voice beautiful and soft. "My name is Mary Campbell."

 **I do not own Supernatural.**

 **4./365**

 **I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them in.**


	3. Chapter 3

John had taken one of her bags and shouldered them, she refused to let him carry the other bag in her arms, the bigger of the two, and instead just held it close to her as they walked.

"There are times, multiple times a week, that I need to leave the town." John told her, he didn't want to hide it from her and let her know part of what she was getting into. "For work."

"What do you work as?" Mary asked, her eyes turning to him and John felt his heart skip a beat once more.

"Law enforcement." John told her, the lie easy on the tip of his tongue and swallowing down the guilt that rose inside of him about starting the relationship with lies.

But if she knew the truth, she would run and he wouldn't blame her. He hated the lies but he also knew that they were necessary.

Mary slowly nodded and turned back to face straight ahead once more. "Sounds interesting." she said with a small smile.

John nodded as well, swallowing in relief that she seemed to accept it. "What about you?" he asked. "Tell me something about yourself."

Mary seemed to blanch for a moment, tightening her grip on the bag she was holding. "I don't have anything interesting to say."

John found that hard to believe but at the same time he was in no position to pry. If she didn't want to tell him about her past he wasn't going to ask, he couldn't tell her the truth regardless.

Mary looked around the town, she had to be able to see the looks the townspeople were throwing them, some of them were still pitying and others were curious about the new face. "This seems like a rather close town."

John nodded once more. "Everyone rather knows each one another." he said. "We try to help each other out when we need it."

Mary smiled softly. "That sounds good." she said. "Sounds cozy"

John glanced around them, catching the eye of the towns priest who was looking at them in amusement. "I suppose so."

Mary laughed softly when she saw the look and for a moment John swore he heard angels singing with the sound.

"If you'd like ma'am, I can buy you a room for the time you are here." John offered. "The tavern always has a room open for others."

Mary seemed to hesitant and then shook her head. "I'm here to marry you." she said.

John felt his stomach drop at that and he nodded, throat dry. "I don't want to rush you or make you feel pressured."

"I assure you, no one can pressure me to do a thing." Mary told him with a secretive smile.

John managed to smile back at her. "Its still rather unorthodox for an unmarried man and an unmarried woman to live together." he said.

"Then I suppose." Mary said softly, looking at him. "We can marry."

 **I do not own Supernatural.**

 **5/365**

 **I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them in.**


End file.
